When a present is worth more than a bunch
by LisaLisa87
Summary: Cavendish doesn't remember that it's Valentine's Day until he receives a bunch of presents from his fans, and one single present from the person he had least expected it.


_Knock Knock_

"Captain Cavendish? Are you awake?"

Cavendish opened his eyes slowly when hearing the voice of Suleiman at the other side of the cabin's door. He tried to incorporate in order to answer but a familiar arm was secured around his body stopping him from moving.

With a sigh, Cavendish managed to push Bartolomeo's arm away. For a moment, Cavendish feared that Bartolomeo woke up for doing that, but the green-haired pirate simply exhaled a brief snore before adopting a face-down position, burying his arms under Cavendish's fluffy pillow to resume his sleep.

Bartolomeo's new sleeping position allowed Cavendish to see the marks that were adorning the green-haired pirate's broad back. Cavendish blushed lightly when fragments of the previous night invaded his mind: fragments of Bartolomeo rocking into him against that same mattress in that way that always caused Cavendish to dig his nails in Bartolomeo's skin…

"Captain Cavendish?"

Cavendish shook his head to push away the heated thoughts that had just made his morning erection even more noticeable. Insulting himself internally, he stood up and got dressed rapidly with the silky robe that was on one of the chairs of the room. After that, he made sure to close the curtains of the canopy bed before approaching the door with certain difficulty, the remnants of his previous activity with Bartolomeo showing in his trembling legs.

Cavendish thought for hundredth time that they should learn to control themselves more but it was useless. Every time that they reunited together after some weeks of not seeing each other they inevitably ended in either his or Bartolomeo's bed, thing that Cavendish didn't mind at all until the next morning came and they were forced to sneak out the other one's bedroom or ship not to raise suspicions. It was a miracle that no one besides Rebecca and Desire knew about their relationship yet because, to be honest, they weren't being too subtle about it.

After confirming that Bartolomeo wasn't seen from the door's frame, Cavendish opened the door just enough so that Suleiman was able to see his face.

"Yes, Suleiman, what is it?"

If Suleiman noticed the light nervousness in his voice or the suspicious tent in his robe, the man didn't let it show in his face.

"Sorry to bother you, Captain, but we have received a huge amount of packages addressed to you and they don't fit in the ship's hold anymore"

Cavendish blinked a couple of times, confused.

"Packages?", he repeated, which caused Suleiman to smile briefly.

"Captain, have you forgotten what day is it"

After a brief silence, Cavendish let out an understanding, long ' _Oooh_!'. The meeting with Bartolomeo the previous day had made him forget completely that it was Valentine's Day, and that consequently he was going to receive presents from all the wonderful fans and admirers that he had around the world.

"Sorry, Suleiman: I totally forgot for a moment", Cavendish pushed his hair back exaggeratedly with his usual blinding smile, "well, if the hold is already full bring the rest of the packages here. I will keep them in my cabin"

"Oh, I have them right here, Captain", Cavendish stuck his head out to see that Suleiman had brought a giant cart full of presents of diverse colors and shapes, "do you want me to leave them in your room right now?"

"N-no no no no no! It's okay, I will take them inside myself, don't worry, thank you very much"

Cavendish knew that his answer had been way too hurried but with a little of luck Suleiman would interpret that he was just eager to open his presents (thing that wasn't too far from the reality). Once Suleiman disappeared down the corridor, Cavendish grabbed the cart and slid it inside the room rapidly.

The noise of the door closing behind Cavendish and his conversation with Suleiman had woken Bartolomeo up, so when Cavendish returned to the bed the pirate was sitting on it. He was yawning while rubbing the back of his head, leaving his hair even more disheveled than usual. The sheets were just covering his lower half and Cavendish noticed the nail marks that he had also left on Bartolomeo's built pectorals when riding him with abandon the previous night.

Cavendish suppressed a guilty gulp, because with the clothes that Bartolomeo usually wore those mark were visible as hell, but obviously Cavendish was not going to point that out. After all he always protested when Bartolomeo left marks in his neck or chest and he didn't want to give Bartolomeo a motive to protest back.

"Damn Sulei", Bartolomeo said with a half-sleepy tone, "if it wasn't for him I would still be sleepi-"

Bartolomeo's eyes almost popped out their sockets when seeing the cart full of presents that Cavendish was carrying.

"What the hell is all that?"

Cavendish chuckled when hearing Bartolomeo's dumbfounded tone.

"This, Bartolomeo, is what people gives you in Valentine's Day when you are the most perfect and beautiful pirate of all the times", Cavendish answered with a proud smile, "I'm sure that no other rookie has received as many presents as I have"

Bartolomeo stared at the presents for a moment before clicking his tongue, dropping in the bed again facing up with his arms behind his head.

"Be careful, Cabbage: maybe a chick whose heart you broke has sent you poisoned chocolates"

Cavendish arched an eyebrow. Bartolomeo's sudden gruff tone and the fact that he had called him 'Cabbage' told Cavendish that the green-haired pirate's mood had just worsened.

"Please, don't tell me you are angry because I have received more presents than you"

Bartolomeo snorted.

"Cabbage, if we were talking about booze maybe I would feel jealous, but chocolate?"

"Look, Bartolomeo, you don't have to lie: if it's because you haven't received any I don't mind to share. After all, Suleiman has said that the hold is full so-"

Cavendish shut up when Bartolomeo leant over one of the sides of the bed brusquely, as if he was trying to retrieve something that was hidden under it.

"Umh, what are you doing?"

Bartolomeo didn't answer. He spent some more seconds in that position and when he incorporated it was to throw a rather poorly wrapped box at Cavendish.

Cavendish managed to grab it in the air and when seeing the familiar rude handwriting in the etiquette, his mouth fell opened.

"Happy Valentine's Day", Bartolomeo snapped, digging his pinky in his ear while looking at anywhere but at Cavendish.

Cavendish's mouth managed to fall even more opened. He looked at the box and at Bartolomeo alternatively several times before being able to talk.

"W-Wait, wait a moment: is this a present?!"

Bartolomeo looked at Cavendish as if he was dumb.

"I don't know, Cabbage: it's a package that is wrapped and says: ' _To Cabbage_ '. What do you think it is?"

Cavendish blushed intensely. He was so surprised about the fact that Bartolomeo had just given him a present that he completely ignored Bartolomeo's sarcastic comment.

"B-But I thought that you hated Valentine's Day!"

"Yeah, and I do, but you _do_ like it, so I thought that maybe it would be a good idea to give you something. I asked Desi and she told me that it was common to give chocolate to the person you lo-", Bartolomeo cleared his throat and rectified, "I-I mean, to the person _you're with_ , so that's what I did. Although I think that it wasn't necessary after seeing how many presents you have received from your groupies-"

Bartolomeo's annoyed words were cut when Cavendish lunged against the pirate to kiss him senseless, the action taking Bartolomeo by surprise this time.

"Damn it", Cavendish hissed against Bartolomeo's lips, "you have ruined my image of perfect pirate by giving me a present when I don't have _anything_ to give you in return, you idiot"

Bartolomeo stared at Cavendish in disbelief before laughing, his tension disappearing completely because Cavendish's accusations contrasted with the way the pirate was kissing him. Well, he was glad to know that, even if his present wasn't probably the best, Cavendish really liked it, if the way his tongue was rolling against his with hunger was any indication.

"Well, even if you don't have a present for me there's still something that you can do…"

Cavendish was about to ask what Bartolomeo meant but the way the green-haired pirate moved his hips up to make their members connect briefly was enough answer.

"Really?", Cavendish deadpanned, "Barto, we did it _twice_ last night, how insatiable are you?"

"Nope, Cabbage, _I_ did _you_ twice last night, but not the other way around"

Cavendish rolled his eyes but there was the hint of a smile in his face, and he quickly forgot that just some minutes ago he had promised himself to learn to control this kind of impulses better.

"Okay, you have a point, _but_ …", Cavendish pointed at Bartolomeo with an accusatory finger, "I still owe you a present. I'm not going to forget that"

Bartolomeo snorted.

"Whatever you want, prince, _but_ …", Bartolomeo began to grind his hips up and Cavendish gasped when feeling that satisfying friction in his lower half, "right now I don't give a fuck about that present"

Bartolomeo grabbed Cavendish's face and forced his mouth on him in a kiss as rude as his words. Cavendish moaned against Bartolomeo's mouth when this one kept grinding up against him to rub their now half-hard members together, and decided that, for once, Bartolomeo was right and the talk about the present could definitely wait.

In no time Cavendish had three fingers buried in Bartolomeo and the pirate was enthusiastically moving his hips to take them deeper, encouraging grunts escaping his mouth every time that Cavendish managed to brush his sweet spot. Cavendish licked his lips with anticipation and after some more moments of thorough preparation he removed his fingers from Bartolomeo's loosened entrance.

Cavendish finally discarded his robe and recovered the lube to pour a good amount on his erected member. However, before he could complete the action Bartolomeo dragged him forward so that Cavendish's legs ended perched on either side of Bartolomeo's head, causing the blond-pirate to lose the lube along the movement.

"O-Oi, what do you think you're- _ahn_ ~!"

Without warning Bartolomeo incorporated a little and darted his tongue up along Cavendish's member from bottom to top slowly. The languid movement caused Cavendish to whine with want while grabbing the headboard of his bed with force, a powerful chill traversing by all his body.

"Who needs lube when I can do _this_?"

Bartolomeo accompanied his teasing words by engulfing Cavendish's member all the way to the hilt. Cavendish moaned louder this time, beginning to softly wiggle his body back and forth against Bartolomeo's willing mouth. Fuck, that idiot was definitely _the best_ at giving oral.

While Cavendish kept biting his lips not to let out too loud whines, Bartolomeo's hands landed on Cavendish's ass to massage Cavendish's buttocks while keeping his oral ministrations. He knew that he was the one bottoming but still he used his fingers to tease Cavendish's entrance a little, which caused Cavendish to shiver over him once again when feeling Bartolomeo's digit probing inside oh-so-lightly.

"O-Okay, enough", Cavendish said a little reluctantly, because he knew that if Bartolomeo kept teasing his most intimate zone like that, maybe he would end changing the original plan by riding Bartolomeo right there and then like the previous night, so before having second thoughts Cavendish re-positioned between Bartlomeo's legs and after getting a hold on Bartomelo's hips he began to sink into him.

Cavendish felt his member throbbing in arousal when Bartolomeo gasped a ragged ' _Yes'_ while wrapping his legs around Cavendish's waist. Cavendish's intention was to begin slowly but when feeling Bartolomeo's heels pressing against his lower back impatiently he deduced that Bartolomeo wasn't in the mood to wait and changed his strategy, beginning to fuck Bartolomeo in earnest. Damn, they had to change roles more often, Cavendish thought between thrusts, sighing in content. He had missed the feeling of Bartolomeo's wet, hot walls engulfing him so tightly.

Bartolomeo cursed heatedly when _finally_ Cavendish adopted a proper pace. He reached up with his hand to grip the headboard while bucking his hips back eagerly against Cavendish, using his other hand to stroke his member with vigor and groaning under his breath every time that Cavendish's member brushed against his prostrate with precision, causing his insides to burn pleasantly.

"Cavendish", Bartolomeo breathed, "Cavendish, rougher"

Cavendish was going to reject Bartolomeo's petition because that would cause his bed to bang against the wall, surely making noise, but when seeing the way Bartolomeo was squirming in pleasure and need under him Cavendish decided that screw the noise. If his men asked something later he would make up an excuse, but right now he wanted that Bartolomeo kept moaning his name in such a wanting voice. And definitely, the way Bartolomeo's eyes shut closed and how his jaw hanged open in bliss when his slams increased in force were totally worth it.

" _Yes_ ", Bartolomeo hissed, increasing the rhythm of his hand when feeling a familiar pool of heat setting in his stomach, "just like that. Fuck, so _good_ "

Cavendish couldn't help to smile cockily when hearing the comments that Bartolomeo was exhaling without even noticing. He dove down to slip his tongue inside Bartolomeo's chanting mouth, which caused the green-haired pirate to stop his mumbling to return the kiss with passion, freeing the headboard to enclose his arm around Cavendish's pale back.

"Close", Bartolomeo warned at some point, just when Cavendish was going to say the same. He stopped with the intention of finishing outside but Bartolomeo grunted in disapproval while grabbing Cavendish's soft ass to press the pirate more against him.

"Don't you dare to stop now", Bartolomeo snarled against Cavendish's ear, resuming his movements to fuck himself onto Cavendish's hard member, "keep going and fill me up well, _Prince_ "

It was Bartolomeo's turn to grin with cockiness when Cavendish whined his name over him, and although Cavendish's next thrusts caused Bartolomeo to groan again, his sharp smirk kept plastered on his face. It seemed that he was finally getting better at dirty talk. The first time he had tried Cavendish had begun to laugh so hard that they had been forced to stop having sex until Cavendish managed to calm down.

However, Bartolomeo didn't have time to put in practice his recently learned technique because at that moment Cavendish raised the green-haired pirate's hips to pound into him erratically, deeper and faster, making Bartolomeo unable to do anything but moaning fragments of Cavendish's name with more and more urgency until he came, his body arching lightly off the bed while his release landed on his own tattooed chest. Cavendish achieved his own relief soon after buried to hilt inside Bartolomeo's quivering entrance, throwing his head back with an expression so erotic that Bartolomeo felt his already softened member spasm once again, since Cavendish's o-face was surely a turn on.

Exhaustion caused Cavendish's arms to give up and the pirate collapsed over Bartolomeo, who was also panting trying to recover some air.

"You know, Cavendish", Bartolomeo began to say with a breathless voice, feeling Cavendish's accelerated breathing against his neck, "I know that the chocolates are for you but I wouldn't mind some sugar in my blood right now"

Cavendish chuckled against Bartolomeo and nodded tiredly.

"Fine", Cavendish incorporated from Bartolomeo and reached towards the nightstand to grab some tissues, "I guess you deserve it after _finally_ being able to say a decent dirty sentence during sex"

Bartolomeo stuck out his tongue as an answer to Cavendish's mocking comment before accepting the tissue that Cavendish was offering him. They both cleaned themselves up before Cavendish grabbed the box of chocolates again, putting it in the middle of them to open it. Before, Cavendish hadn't had time to pay attention to the chocolates' shape, and when he began to observe them he couldn't help to laugh.

"Oi, what's so funny?", Bartolomeo snapped with a frown.

"Nothing", between chuckles Cavendish grabbed one of the chocolates and showed it to Bartolomeo, "just one question, is this… _person_ supposed to be me?"

"Hah?! What do you mean with that ' _supposed to_ '?", Bartolomeo exclaimed offended, "it's _obviously_ you, Cabbage: look, I even made the cloak and the hat!"

" _Oh_ , so this is the hat. And this… _thing_ that I am sustaining is..."

"… _obviously_ the shitty rose that you always carry with you!"

"Aham. And then I guess that this… _animal_ on which I am sitting is Farul"

"OKAY, I admit that Farul has come out a little deformed but-"

Bartolomeo blushed and half-closed his eyes menacingly when Cavendish burst out laughing to his heart content this time.

"You know what? If you don't like them you can choose one of the fancy presents your groupies had sent to you and I will eat this inste-"

Before Bartolomeo could finish his tantrum Cavendish introduced one of the chocolates in his own mouth, bit it a couple of times and grabbed Bartolomeo by the back of his hair to force their lips together. Bartolomeo opened his mouth to protest during the kiss but that just facilitated Cavendish to slip his tongue inside of Bartolomeo, causing the pirate to sigh approvingly when a piece of half-melted chocolate landed in his mouth.

After the sweet-tasted kiss ended, Cavendish licked softly one of Bartolomeo's fangs to remove a little chocolate stain that had ended there, smiling widely when that simple action caused Bartolomeo to shiver a little.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Bartolomeo"

Bartolomeo's annoyance disappeared immediately when realizing that despite the critics Cavendish was really happy for the present, so he smirked back at his pompous boyfriend and leant forward to grab the new piece of chocolate that Cavendish was playfully sustaining between his teeth, thinking to himself that Valentine's Day wasn't as bad as he had thought until now.

* * *

 **Maybe one day I will manage to post a fic about these two that is NOT smut. Just maybe xD**  
 **Hope you enjoyed it ~**


End file.
